More than just texts
by stateof-holland
Summary: Isaac texts an unknown number he found in his phone while being bored and realises he is talking to Malia Hale, the new coyote-girl in town. He gets to know her and starts to fall for her as he understands how much they have in common, even though he knows she is dating Stiles Stilinski. Malisaac, hints of Stalia. Review and share with your friends!
1. Entertainment

Hello there, wolfies and friends!

I wrote this prologue in the train because I am so in love with Malisaac and I want people to understand why some people ship them. I'm not a good writer though I love writing, which is why I'll be writing this story only/mostly with texts. Isaac is in **bold**, Malia in _italic_ and if anyone else appears in the story, they'll be underlined and I'll tell you at the beginning of the chapter who it is referring to.

Don't forget to leave a tiny comment once you read, because it's what keeps me the willing to write!

Also, forgive my poor English, I'm just a French girl.

I hope you'll all enjoy this,

xo, Nadège

* * *

**(3:30) This is the worst class ever.**

_(3:31) Excuse me?_

**(3:32) No I really really do hate my math teacher.**

_(3:34) And I hate math, but who the heck are you?_

**(3:35) I don't know, who are you? Someone called you with my phone weeks ago, I just found your number and as I'm bored…**

_(3:36) So I'm like an entertainment?_

**(3:37) Yes you are.**

**(3:41) …Are you upset?**

_(3:43) I don't really appreciate being called an entertainment._

**(3:44) Sorry. Won't do it again.**

_(3:45) Who are you?_

**(3:47) I don't really feel like telling you. This is so much fun.**

_(3:48) At least give me some hints._

**(3:50) I hate this kind of games, so no.**

_(3:51) Are you still at school?_

**(3:52) Yep.**

_(3:54) Are you still going to talk to me when your class is over?_

**(3:55) I don't know, should I?**

_(3:57) Yeah._

**(3:58) Okay.**

_(4:00) So… I don't know, tell me something about you._

_(4:12) Hello?_

_(4:26) Alright, bye._


	2. Lacrosse

**(6:04) Sorry, Lacrosse training.**

**(6:05) Hey don't be upset please**.

_(6:05) You're playing Lacrosse?_

**(6:06) I swear I'm not a jerk or anything.**

**(6:07) Oh, hey.**

**(6:07) Yes, I am. I didn't think you would reply that quickly.**

_(6:08) Beacon Hills High School?_

**(6:09) Yep.**

_(6:10) That means I know you. I often go to the trainings to watch._

**(6:10) Watch what? Hot boys?**

_(6:11) Pretty much yeah. _

**(6:12) Alright, I see. Who's the entertainment now.**

_(6:14) You and the other guys. Are you a senior?_

**(6:15) Yes.**

_(6:16) Me too._

_(6:17) I don't think I've ever met you though._

**(6:19) Why not?**

_(6:20) I don't know, you seem funnier than the boys I know._

**(6:21) If you say so.**

**(6:22) I really thought you would have been upset about me not texting you back after the math class.**

_(6:23) Yeah, me too. I don't know, I felt like replying to your text anyway._

_(6:24) You were almost begging me so…_

**(6:25) Oh shut up! I wasn't begging.**

_(6:26) Yes you were._

**(6:32) Can we play a game?**

_(6:33) Sure._

**(6:34) I want to know who you are. So I'm going to ask you questions but you can only give me yes/no answers, okay? And you can ask questions too.**

_(6:37) I thought you didn't like games?_

**(6:38) Play the damn game, please!**

_(6:40) Okay, okay. Ask your question._

**(6:41) Are you a girl?**

_(6:42) Yes. Are you a guy?_

**(6:42) Yes. Do you have friends in BHHS?**

_(6:43) Sort of, I haven't known them for that long._

**(6:44) Only yes or no.**

_(6:45) Well, yes than._

**(6:46) How long have you been going to BHHS?**

_(6:47) Like... 2 months? You?_

**(6:48) Four years.**

_(6:49) I must have already met you. Come on, tell me who you are._

**(6:50) No way. Do you know anyone in the Lacrosse team?**

_(6:51) Yes, some of my friends._

_(6:51) And my boyfriend, too._

**(6:52) Boyfriend?**

_(6:53) Yeah, don't you know what it is?_

**(6:55) I do, sorry.**

_(6:58) Why won't you tell me who you are?_

**(6:59) Because I think I know who you are.**

_(7:00) How would you know?_

**(7:01) A sarcastic girl who's been in senior year in BHHS for only a few months and who's dating the worst Lacrosse player of all time.**

_(7:02) I never said he was a bad player!_

**(7:03) Isn't he?**

_(7:05) … Okay, maybe._

**(7:08) So I know who you are. And that's nothing good.**

_(7:09) Why not?_

**(7:11) Because you won't like me. And I wanted you to be my friend.**

_(7:13) How can you tell if I'm going to like you or not?_

**(7:14) We've already talked once or twice, and you weren't that nice with me.**

_(7:16) I'm nice with absolutely no one, so..._

_(7:18) How do you know if I really am who you think I am?_

**(7:20) Stop it, Malia.**

**(7:21) I have to go anyway, goodbye.**

_(7:22) You seem upset…_

_(7:25) Goodnight._


	3. Nightmares

**(1:34) Alright I should haven't get mad just because you are… you.**

**(1:34) So I am sorry.**

_(1:37) You do realise that it's one in the morning?_

**(1:38) Yeah, I couldn't sleep.**

_(1:40) Me neither._

**(1:41) Why not?**

_(1:42) Nightmares._

**(1:43) Me too. **

_(1:44) What's happening in them?_

**(1:45) Just…things that happened to me. Are you having nightmare about the accident?**

_(1:46) How do you know about it?_

**(1:47) I told you, I'm… a friend of your friends.**

_(1:51) Doesn't help me to know who you are._

**(1:53) I don't want you to know who I am.**

_(1:55) But you know who I am, it isn't fair!_

**(1:57) Yeah, I know. Trust me, life sometimes isn't fair.**

**(1:59) You should sleep.**

_(2:00) I told you, I can't!_

_(2:02) What do you do when you have nightmares?_

**(2:03) I think of my mother and how she would try to calm me down if she was here with me.**

_(2:05) Is she dead…?_

**(2:08) Yeah.**

_(2:09) Mine too._

**(2:10) I know. And your sister is too.**

_(2:11) Thanks for reminding me, I almost forgot._

_(2:12) That wasn't cool._

**(2:12) No, I mean. My bother died too. We have that in common.**

_(2:13) Oh…_

**(2:14) Yeah. Sorry, I should haven't.**

_(2:15) It's okay. What happened?_

**(2:16) He was in the army.**

_(2:17) That sucks. My sister died in the car accident._

_(2:18) I wish I had too._

**(2:20) Malia!**

_(2:22) Please, I don't have anyone left except my father. I hate this life._

**(2:24) I don't even have my father.**

_(2:25) Oh my god, I'm so sorry…_

**(2:26) It's okay. He was kind of a jerk.**

**(2:26) I was accused of killing him when it happened.**

_(2:27) Did you do it?_

**(2:28) No. But I could have.**

_(2:30) I spent eight years in the forest after the accident._

**(2:31) I know.**

_(2:32) Stop knowing everything about me!_

**(2:33) I'm sorry, I can't un-know things.**

_(2:35) Tell me who you are then._

**(2:36) You still don't know, after I told you everything about my family?**

_(2:37) No. You thought I would know by now?_

**(2:40) Yeah. It's fine, it means you really don't care about me.**

_(2:41) I do care about you._

**(2:43) Not at school, not in real life.**

_(2:44) Isn't it real life here?_

**(2:46) It's just texting.**

_(2:48) Oh, come on. It's more than just texts. And you know it._

_(2:49) I should go back to sleep, eventually._

**(2:50) Yeah, me too. So… talk to you later?**

_(2:54) Yes, talk to you later. Goodnight._

**(2:56) Goodnight Malia, text me if you are having more nightmares.**


	4. Boyfriend

_(8:15) Hey, thank you for yesterday night and sorry._

**(8:18) No need to apologize.**

_(8:19) Shut up and take my apologies, whoever you are._

**(8:20) Alright.**

_(8:24) Are you going to school today?_

**(8:25) No, are you?**

_(8:26) No._

**(8:27) What are you going to do, then? **

_(8:30) Going for a walk in the wood, probably. You?_

**(8:31) Shopping.**

_(8:32) Only girls do that!_

**(8:33) No, boys do too. When they need new clothes.**

_(8:34) You need new clothes?_

**(8:36) Of course I do, Summer is coming.**

_(8:37) And what are you going to wear?_

**(8:38) Well if you don't let me go shopping…**

**(8:38) Nothing. ;)**

_(8:40) Oh my god! Now I am thinking you are some kind of pervert!_

**(8:41) Oh please.. What would the boyfriend think about that?**

_(8:42) Don't call him like that._

**(8:43) …**

_(8:44) What?_

**(8:45) Sorry, I should haven't.**

_(8:46) I won't tell him._

**(8:47) That you're talking to a pervert?**

_(8:48) That I'm talking to a stranger._

**(8:50) Alright. You shouldn't, that would kill the whole thing.**

_(8:51) The whole thing?_

**(8:52) You know, you getting to know me without knowing who I am so that you realise that I am actually charming and perfect.**

_(8:53) Oh yeah… that._

_(8:54) Would it change if he knew?_

**(8:55) He might have my number in his phone, yeah.**

_(8:56) NO?!_

**(8:57) Yes.**

_(8:58) You are Stiles' friend?_

**(8:59) I am not. But he does have my number.**

_(9:01) Alright._

**(9:02) Will you ask him?**

_(9:03) Will you stop talking to me if I do?_

**(9:04) Maybe. But I think that you are the one who will.**

_(9:05) I wouldn't do that, anyway. I wouldn't want to... kill the whole thing._

**(9:06) Thank you.**

**(9:07) I will tell you, some day.**

_(9:08) Why won't you tell me now?_

**(9:09) Do you like talking to me?**

_(9:11) You didn't answer my question!_

**(9:12) Do you like talking to me?**

_(9:13) Yes, I do!_

**(9:14) That's what I don't want to ruin. Get to know me better, than I'll tell you.**

_(9:15) Why do you think I will hate you?_

**(9:16) Something you said the last time I've tried talking to you at school.**

_(9:17) Oh..._


	5. Shopping

Hey there!

I hope you like the first chapters. I know that they aren't that long, but I guess they will start talking more and more with time and chapters will get longer! I also wanted to thank the people that read, follow, review, favorite this fiction... You are supermegafoxyawesome!

As Isaac and Malia will start sending each other pictures, you will need to check them on tumblr (as pictures cannot be posted on here). I will post them on my tumblr: stateof-holland, and you just need to add "/more-than-just-texts" to the url to have all the pictures. If you are having trouble finding the page, just message me !

Hope you'll like the chapter. Thanks again.

xo, Nadège

* * *

**(3:21) As a girl, what do you think of this? **[image attached: 1]

_(3:22) Cool! I think they would look better in black though._

**(3:24) And what do you think of this?** [image attached: 2]

_(3:26) Really?_

_(3:26) I think it's fucking ugly._

**(3:27) I didn't know girl could swear!**

_(3:28) Shut up._

**(3:29) I will.**

_(3:43) As a guy, what do you think of this? _[image attached: 3]

**(3:44) Wow. Is that you?**

_(3:45) Yeah._

**(3:46) You're beautiful.**

**(3:47) I mean, it's beautiful. The dress.**

_(3:49) Um.. Thanks._

**(3:50) I wasn't serious about the second picture by the way. Fucking ugly.**

_(3:52) Thanks God! For half an hour I thought you were one of these guys._

**(3:53) These guys?**

_(3:54) That are trying to look like that Justin._

**(3:55) Timberlake?**

_(3:56) The other one._

**(3:57) Bieber?**

_(3:58) Yes, this one!_

**(3:59) You think I look like Justin Bieber? Oh god…**

_(4:01) It's okay, he's not bad looking._

**(4:02) I look like everything but Justin Bieber.**

_(4:04) Okay, okay._

_(4:04) Do you like this one or the other one better? _[image attached: 4]

**(4:06) Honestly? Both.**

**(4:06) Wait are you shopping?**

_(4:07) Maybe._

**(4:08) I thought you were going to walk!**

_(4:09) You said you were going shopping and it changed my mind!_

**(4:10) Stalker!**

_(4:11) I don't even know who you are, how could I stalk you?_

**(4:12) Stalker!**

**(4:12) Stalker!**

**(4:12) Stalker!**

_(4:15) …_

**(4:16) Sorry I got a little carried away.**

_(4:17) A little?_

**(4:21) I really like talking to you.**

_(4:22) Are you on drugs?_

**(4:23) No. I'm drinking coffee at the mall.**

_(4:24) You could have offered me some!_

**(4:28) Okay.**

_(4:29) Okay? What, okay?_

**(4:32) The café right next to that H&amp;M store.**

_(4:33) What about it?_

**(4:34) Come get some coffee.**

_(4:35) Wait, will you be there?_

**(4:36) No.**

**(4:36) You silly.**


	6. Angry issues

Hey there! Guess who's back!

I wanted to thank you for all your lovely comments, here and on my tumblr. It's so sweet that it made me want to upload this story for you guys.

Hope you'll like it xx

* * *

_(6:22) Thanks for the coffee._

**(6:25) It was my pleasure.**

_(6:26) You could have stayed though._

**(6:27) Yeah, no. Awkward.**

_(6:28) Where you still there when I went to get my coffee?_

**(6:30) Maybe, you'll never know.**

_(6:31) Please, tell me._

**(6:32) No, I left before. I didn't want it to be awkward, I just paid your coffee and left.**

_(6:34) I still don't understand why you think I would hate you after this. I mean, we've been talking for more than 24 hours without me knowing who you are, that should be a proof that I won't hate you._

**(6:35) I can never be sure of that.**

_(6:36) If it has anything to do with your physical appearance… I won't care about this._

**(6:37) There is nothing wrong with my physical appearance!**

_(6:38) Okay, I believe you!_

_(6:39) I won't hate you, please…_

**(8:48) Okay I will tell you.**

_(8:50) You were gone for two hours!_

**(8:52) I had to think about it!**

_(8:53) To think about what?_

**(8:54) Telling you or not!**

_(8:56) For two hours?_

**(8:58) It made me angry, I had to go out and get myself a pizza.**

_(8:59) That's your thing!_

**(9:01) My… thing?**

_(9:02) Yeah, the thing that isn't okay with you! You're the kind of guy that eat pizza every night!_

**(9:04) And the kind of guy that run every morning and go to Lacrosse practice every evening.**

**(9:05) So if you thought that I may be fat, no, I am not.**

_(9:07) It's still not healthy._

**(9:08) Yeah well, I don't have any parents to make me food when I come back home so…**

_(9:10) I'm sorry, I should haven't. I was trying to be funny._

**(9:11) I know, sorry. I'm just upset tonight. Again.**

_(9:12) It's okay, it happens to me too._

**(9:13) I know, I'm just not use to have someone to talk to in this kind of moment.**

_(9:14) Oh… okay. Anything I can do?_

**(9:15) I don't know.**

_(9:16) Do you have, angry issues or something?_

**(9:19) Antisocial, anxiety, sleep disorders, panic attacks, sometimes a bit paranoid. And yes, I can get very aggressive with something is going wrong.**

_(9:20) Wow…_

**(9:21) There. Now you're gonna run away from me just like everyone else already has.**

_(9:22) Absolutely not._

**(9:23) No?**

_(9:23) No._

**(9:24) Why not?**

_(9:25) You've told me about your family. I guess you've been through a lot and I know how it feels._

_(9:26) And somehow yesterday night I felt like you were the friend I've been looking for since I am… back_ _in town._

_(9:26) So I want to be here for you when you need it, and I know you'll be here for me when I need it._

**(9:29) Let's make a pact.**

_(9:30) Tell me._

**(9:31) That we will stay no matter how awful may be our past or what we've done.**

**(9:32) I could use a friend too, you know.**

_(9:33) Deal._

**(9:34) Deal.**


	7. The day

**(8:13) Good morning! Today is the day!**

_(8:16) I don't have class until 11 so I am just going to ignore the fact that you just woke me up and go back to sleep._

_(8:17) The day of what, by the way?_

**(8:19) The day where I am probably going to tell you who I am.**

_(8:22) Oh._

_(8:23) OH!_

_(8:23) Now I am wide awake._

**(8:26) Ha, I knew this would wake you up in the best way possible.**

_(8:27) Chill._

_(8:28) Are you actually going to tell me?_

**(8:31) Yes, probably. I've been thinking about it all night.**

_(8:32) You've been thinking about me all night?_

**(8:32) That's… No, that's not what I meant!**

_(8:34) I can't wait. To know._

**(8:35) Go to school, I'll tell you later.**

_(8:37) No! Now! Please!_

**(8:37) Later.**

**(12:03) This sandwich looks very cheesy.**

_(12:04) What?_

_(12:04) You mean MY sandwich?_

_(12:05) How can you know I am eating a sandwich?_

**(12:07) It's not hard to know.**

_(12:11) I've spent 5 minutes looking around me to see who was texting._

_(12:11) But everybody is! _

**(12:12) Everybody's always texting at the cafeteria.**

_(12:13) Then were are you?_

**(12:15)** [attached image: 1]

_(12:17) You are outside? Are you kidding me?_

**(12:18) No sit left in the cafeteria and it's so nice outside.**

_(12:19) Can I join you?_

**(12:20) Weren't you having lunch with Stiles?**

_(12:21) Yes I was._

**(12:23) Don't leave him for me.**

_(12:24) Are you talking about lunch or… or something else?_

**(12:25) Lunch. Only talking about lunch.**

_(12:27) Oh. Awkward._

_(3:31) You still haven't told me._

**(3:33) Funny how I am in maths class.**

_(3:34) And?_

**(3:35) I first texted you maths class.**

_(3:36) Don't flirt with me._

**(3:40) Excuse me?**

**(3:41) I wasn't flirting, I'm just saying I was in maths class the first time I texted you.**

_(3:42) I know._

_(3:42) Just don't do it. Never._

**(3:43) Malia, is everything okay?**

_(3:45) I love Stiles, I love being with him. He is the only thing that doesn't make me want to run back in the_ _woods._

**(3:48) Wow. Okay.**

_(3:50) You understand what I mean, right?_

**(3:51) Yeah.**

_(3:52) Are you sure?_

**(3:52) Yeah.**

_(3:53) Are you… like, mad?_

**(3:56) …**

**(3:57) Yeah.**


	8. Revelations

_(9:16) I've been re-reading our last texts, I really don't understand why you got mad._

_(9:17) Please, say something, I am so sorry._

**(9:20) I can't believe it.**

_(9:22) Can't believe what?_

**(9:25) Is that what you really think of me? That I'm just some guy who wants to flirt with you?**

_(9:27) No, of course not…_

**(9:28) That's exactly how it felt.**

**(9:31) I don't have a girlfriend, I haven't had one in years. But I really don't care, I don't need one. I started talking to you because I was bored, I kept talking to you because I liked you. As a friend. And I needed a friend. I cannot believe that you think I'm just going to flirt with you. I wouldn't do that. You don't know me, okay? You have no idea of who I am. Don't act like you do.**

_(9:33) Alright._

**(9:36) And I am so glad to see that Stiles is the only thing that is making you happy or something. Yet who was there the other night when you couldn't sleep? I've known you for only a few days but it feels like I am here when he isn't, and it's not fair that you don't even see that. Call me jealous if you want, maybe I am. Maybe I am right to be, because that wasn't cool.**

_(9:37) I am so sorry. It's not what I meant. It's just, Stiles means a lot._

**(9:40) I got it. You love him. I wasn't going to steal you or something.**

_(9:42) No, it's not that…_

**(9:42) Then fucking tell me what it is!**

_(9:45) It's just that, if you start flirting with me, I don't think I'll be able to resist you._

_(9:46) I don't think you have a thing for me. I think I have a thing for you._

**(9:53) Oh man…**

**(9:53) But you don't even know who I am.**

_(9:54) I am so sorry._

**(9:55) Don't be, it's okay. I'll just… I don't know.**

**(9:56) Should we stop talking?**

_(10:01) No. We shouldn't._

**(10:03) I'm pretty sure you'll stop liking me when you'll know, Malia.**

**(10:05) I don't know. I just…**

**(10:05) I think I can't just send you a message with my name, it would be weird.**

_(10:06) Okay._

_(10:07) I don't want us to stop talking, but do you?_

**(10:08) No. Absolutely not.**

_(10:10) Can we forget what I said tonight? I feel so ashamed._

**(10:11) Don't be, it's lovely. I didn't think a girl like you could like a guy like me.**

_(10:13) A guy like you…_

_(10:14) I don't even know who you are._

**(10:16) You'll know, I promise I'll find a way to tell you.**

**(10:17) Maybe tonight it would be too many revelations for one night, don't you think?**

_(10:20) Yes, probably._

_(10:22) So are we good?_

**(10:25) Yeah, we're good. Totally good.**

_(10:28) I am so sorry, really._

**(10:30) Stop apologizing Malia, really. It's okay.**

_(10:33) Do you still thing I will hate you when I'll know your identity, now that you know that?_

**(10:34) I thought you didn't want to talk about it anymore?**

**(10:35) But yeah, I do.**

_(10:37) Why?_

**(10:39) Because of that thing you said.**

_(10:41) The thing I've said the last time you've tried talking to me at school, I know…_

_(10:43) Tell me what I said, then._

**(10:44) You'll probably remember who you said that about, so you'll know who I am.**

_(10:46) Yes! That's perfect!_

**(10:47) I don't think so.**

_(10:49) You didn't want to tell me who you were just like that. If you tell me what I said, I'll have to guess. It's easier for you._

**(10:58) I am not sure I can do it.**

**(10:58) What about no more revelations today?**

_(11:02) I don't think I can take another day without knowing who you are._

**(11:03) Alright then.**

_(11:05) What did I say?_

**(11:08) …**

**(11:09) You said I was so annoying you could totally understand why my father locked me in a freezer.**

_(11:13) Oh my god…_

_(11:14) Isaac?_


	9. Day off

_(8:32) Hey, are you awake?_

_(8:35) I'm so sorry, Isaac._

_(9:59) I never meant to say that, I don't think you are annoying._

_(10:01) I mean I did but not anymore. Not now that I know you for something else than your sarcastic comments._

_(11:11) The thing is, when I came back to my normal life Stiles did a sum-up of everyone's life and personality. All he told me about you was that you were boring and that your father used to lock you up in a freezer. I found it… well, quite funny. And that day I was upset and you were definitely showing off and being an ass, but still I don't know why I said that, it wasn't cool._

_(11:15) And now that I know you and your story, I don't think it was funny. It's one of the most awful thing I've ever heard._

_(11:20) And you are not an ass._

_(12:36) I'm sorry, please answer._

_(2:48) We were supposed to have history class together but you weren't there._

_(3:31) I asked all of our common friends, no one has heard from you today._

_(3:56) Isaac, I'm worried._

_(5:03) Please just tell me to fuck off if you don't want to talk to me, just tell me something so that I know you are safe._

_(7:14) I'm calling Sheriff Stilinski if you don't text me back before 10pm._

_(8:33) Fuck did I really send you 15 messages?_

_(8:38) At least you could answer so that I wouldn't feel so stupid._

_(9:10) I won't be able to sleep until you call me._

_(9:10) I mean text me._

_(9:12) Don't call me. It would be awkward._

_(9:46) Isaac Lahey, come on!_

_(10:04) I'm so sorry, once again. I will say it thousand times if you want to. I'm so sorry._

_(11:51) Okay, good night. I hope you're okay._

**(1:14) I just needed a day off, thanks for caring though.**

**(1:16) A little creepy, but definitely cute.**

**(1:35) Wait did you actually call the Sheriff?**


	10. Excuses

_(8:12) Of course not. You're an idiot._

**(8:14) For thinking you actually called the Sheriff?**

_(8:15) For disappearing for a day._

**(8:17) Yeah, I do that often, actually. Nobody really cared I guess, before yesterday.**

_(8:18) Really?_

**(8:20) Well, what did your friends say when you asked about me at school?**

_(8:21) That you were probably sick._

_(8:21) And they are your friends too, you know._

**(8:22) Yeah, but none of them sent me a single text. You were the only one.**

_(8:25) And I sent you 21 texts._

**(8:25) And you sent me 21 texts.**

_(8:26) I'm sorry._

**(8:28) It didn't bother me. I mean my phone was off, I would have answered if it wasn't. Maybe not at your first text. Maybe at the fifth one.**

_(8:29) You're mocking me._

**(8:30) I'm sorry. I thought it was adorable, Malia.**

_(9:03) Isaac?_

**(9:04) Yeah?**

_(9:05) I'm so sorry about what I said._

**(9:06) It's okay.**

_(9:07) No it's not._

**(9:08) It is. Now I know you. I know you didn't mean it.**

_(9:09) Of course I didn't mean it!_

**(9:10) And I wouldn't be talking to you right now if it mattered.**

_(9:11) It's still bothering me._

**(9:25) Maybe you can make amends for it.**

_(9:27) How?_

**(9:28) I don't know yet. I'll tell you, when I will.**

_(9:30) Okay._

**(12:43) Have you still not talk to Stiles about me?**

_(12:45) No. I thought you didn't want me to._

**(12:47) Yeah, but he is your boyfriend, not me.**

_(12:48) …_

_(12:48) How did you know, anyway?_

**(12:51) Because everytime we're talking he is like "Malia, you know, my girlfriend". Just like I had no idea.**

**(12:52) Or maybe he is just rubbing it in my face.**

_(12:54) Rubbing what?_

**(12:55) Showing off, Malia. Maybe he is just reminded me constantly that he is dating a super cute girl and that I am not.**

_(2:32) Can you stop calling me cute?_

**(2:35) Yes, I guess? I didn't realise it was bothering you.**

**(2:35) I'm sorry, I wasn't doing this to make you feel bad. I'm just… pretty honest.**

_(2:36) Are you?_

**(2:37) Yes, I am.**

_(2:39) What are your intentions then?_

**(2:40) What do you mean?**

_(2:42) Why are you talking to me?_

**(2:43) Because I was bored in math, remember?**

_(2:45) Whatever._

**(3:01) Are you okay?**

_(3:05) Yes._

**(3:06) Really?**

_(3:08) Yes._

**(3:09) Okay.**

**(3:14) You don't seem okay, Malia.**

**(5:20) So are you gonna tell me what happened? Because you not texting me back for two hours is not very common.**

_(5:22) You don't know me, you don't know if it's common or not, okay?_

**(5:31) Easy, Malia.**

**(5:32) We've been talking for 5 days and it never happened before.**

_(5:37) Whatever._

**(5:38) Stop with the whatevers!**

**(5:38) What's the matter with you?**

_(5:41) You ignored me._

**(5:42) What?**

_(5:45) I saw you at school. You were walking right towards me and I'm positive you saw me and changed your way._

**(5:47) Malia…**

_(5:48) It's not cool!_

**(5:50) I didn't realised you saw that.**

_(5:51) Well I did._

**(5:52) I'm sorry.**

_(5:53) Not enough._

**(5:54) You have to understand me.**

_(5:56) No._

**(5:58) Malia, please.**

_(6:00) No. No, no, no!_

**(6:03) I'm not comfortable around people, Malia.**

_(6:04) Don't lie to me._

_(6:05) If you're just talking to me and then pretending we don't know each other, well… that's just being an ass, okay?_

**(6:07) That's not what I am doing.**

_(6:08) Then what are you doing?_

**(6:10) Talking to the girl I like!**

_(6:12) Shut up!_

**(6:13) Oh I will.**

_(6:15) Yeah._

_(6:46) Isaac?_

_(6:59) Oh come on, Isaac._

_(7:03) Look I'm sorry, happy?_

_(7:30) Please._


	11. Reality

**(9:46) You completely lost it earlier. You could at least listen to what I have to say before going all crazy on me.**

_(9:48) I am not crazy._

**(9:49) That's not what I said.**

_(9:50) I know I just… don't like that word._

**(9:52) Sorry then.**

_(10:01) You apologize a lot._

**(10:04) Should I just be an ass and never apologize when I am wrong?**

_(10:05) No, you shouldn't._

**(10:06) Cool.**

_(10:07) Cool._

_(10:10) Explain to me why. Please._

**(10:13) Firstly because I am shy, and it was strange to see you there, knowing who I was and I had no idea of what I could say.**

**(10:14) And because I didn't want our first real conversation to be in the hurry. **

**(10:15) And I wasn't ready, I guess.**

_(10:17) What do you mean?_

**(10:19) I don't really want to start blushing in front of you because you said hello to me.**

_(10:20) You would blush?!_

**(10:21) Oh shut up.**

_(10:23) Alright, alright. I guess I understand. I just thought you didn't want to see me._

**(10:25) You're insane.**

_(10:26) I'm kind of new to this world, remember?_

**(10:27) Says the girl with a thousand of friends and a boyfriend.**

_(10:29) Are you jealous?_

**(10:30) Of you?**

_(10:31) Of the fact that I am dating someone?_

**(10:33) Maybe.**

_(10:34) Because you don't have a girlfriend or because you wish I was your girlfriend?_

**(10:35) I don't like that conversation.**

_(10:37) Isaac you said it yourself._

**(10:38) I said what?**

_(10:40) That you liked me!_

**(10:42) Yes I like you. As a friend.**

_(10:43) Oh…_

**(10:44) Why do you always think that I am flirting and that I want to date you?**

_(10:45) I don't know._

**(10:47) I think you do.**

_(10:48) No, I don't._

**(10:49) Alright.**

**(10:50) You're lovely, sweet and really pretty. I won't deny that. And anybody would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend, but I feel lucky to have you as my friend.**

_(10:52) Ew._

**(10:53) Ew, what?**

_(10:54) That's worse than flirting._

**(10:56) I was never flirting!**

_(10:57) Well maybe you should be._

**(10:58) What?!**

_(10:59) No, sorry._

_(10:59) Not what I meant._

_(11:00) I'm with Stiles._

**(11:01) I know you are, Malia. You're the one who seems to forget it a little too much.**

_(11:02) No, I don't._

**(11:06) We've never really talked about what you said the other night…**

_(11:07) What did I say? What night?_

**(11:08) You said you had… a thing for me.**

_(11:10) You said you liked me._

**(11:11) What do you want?**

_(11:12) Admit you like me as more than just a friend._

**(11:14) I won't do that.**

_(11:16) Why not?_

**(11:16) Because it isn't true.**

_(11:19) It is true! I can feel it!_

**(11:20) Because you like me too?**

_(11:22) I never said that._

**(11:25) I'm not saying that to you and risking another "I'm with Stiles" text.**

_(11:26) But you do like me._

**(11:27) I've never said that!**

**(11:28) You're the one flirting with me, now.**

_(11:30) No I am not._

**(11:32) Why don't you admit you are the one who has feelings?**

_(11:33) I do have feelings. For my boyfriend._

**(11:37) Is that why you don't even defend him when I say that he isn't here for you? Is that why you keep saying you're dating him? Are you saying that to me or to yourself, Malia?**

_(11:38) …_

_(11:38) I don't want to have that discussion now._

**(11:40) I do. Things would be so much easier if we both admitted what is going on between us.**

_(11:42) And what is it?_

**(11:43) We're falling for each other!**

_(11:44) No we're not._

**(11:46) Then why are you still arguing about it? Why does it matter?**

_(11:46) I don't know, Isaac…_

**(11:47) I won't tell Stiles. I won't try anything, I'll just… wait until you're okay with it.**

**(11:47) But you can at least admit it.**

_(11:49) You're imagining things._

**(11:50) Am I?**

_(11:51) Stop it._

**(11:55) I like you, Malia. I know I do. You're… the most amazing girl I've met in my whole life.**

_(11:57) You haven't met much girls, have you?_

**(11:58) No. I just know you're worth it and the other girls aren't.**

_(11:59) You're silly._

**(00:00) Maybe. But I'm not stupid.**

_(00:02) I know you're not._

**(00:05) Just say it. It's okay. I won't tell anyone.**

_(00:10) I like you too, Isaac. I really do._


	12. Break up

[for a week, Malia and Isaac kept texting each other every days, trying to ignore the fact that they admitted their feelings, since Malia wasn't available, which never stopped Isaac for making flirty comments]

_(8:03) So I was thinking._

_(8:04) I might. MIGHT. Tell Stiles._

**(8:07) Tell him what ?**

_(8:08) Everthing. You. Me. Us._

**(8:10) There is no us for now, Malia.**

_(8:11) You know what I mean._

**(8:13) Do you think he'll be mad?**

_(8:15) That I texted a stranger without him knowing? That we were sort of having a thing for each other? That I said I liked you when I'm with him?_

**(8:17) Yeah, he will be.**

**(8:18) Do you like him?**

_(8:20) I do. He is nice. I feel safe when I'm with him and when we're kissing. But I don't feel anything when I am away from him._

**(8:22) What about me?**

_(8:25) I like you. I like you when we talk. I like you when I see you in the corridors. I like you when I'm all by myself in my room._

_(8:26) That's what we should feel when we like someone, right?_

**(8:27) I think so, yes.**

_(8:29) How do you like me?_

**(8:33) Well I... lay alone at night thinking of you and how it would be nice to have you by my side, because it's always lovely to talk to you. And when I see you at school I get butterflies in my stomach, and it's so silly and cheesy 'cause I'm a guy. But I can't help it.**

**(8:34) And I also get so jealous when I see you with him, in his arms or kissing him. Because I wish I would be the one you were kissing.**

_(8:36) He never says things like that to me._

**(8:38) He doesn't know how to love someone as amazing as you.**

**(8:38) Well, neither do I. But I can give it a try, if you let me.**

_(8:40) Have you ever had a serious relationship?_

**(8:42) Not really. Short love stories when I was a kid. But no girls would want to date the guy that was locked in a freezer by his own father.**

_(8:43) I would._

**(8:45) But you're with Stiles.**

_(8:46) Yes..._

**(8:50) Would it make it easier for you if I told you I'm a real pain in the ass? You wouldn't like me very much as a boyfriend.**

_(8:54) Now I can't believe that. You're a nice guy._

**(8:56) Nice, but a bit weird.**

_(8:57) You're talking to a girl who lived 8 years as a coyote. Who's weird now?_

**(9:00) You've got a point.**

**(9:02) We have a lot in common.**

_(9:03) I know._

**(9:05) Do you have anything in common with Stiles?**

_(9:06) Well, um..._

_(9:06) We like pizzas._

**(9:08) That's the beginning of a great love story.**

_(9:10) I'm sorry if my first choice of who I want to be with was a bit strange._

_(9:10) But no guys would want to date the girl that lived in the forest for half of her life._

**(9:12) I would.**

_(9:13) But I'm with Stiles._

**(9:15) Damn Stiles.**

_(9:17) Isaac, stop. He is sweet._

**(9:18) But does he make you happy?**

_(9:21) He does._

_(9:21) Most of the time._

**(9:23) Does he hold you close at night and that tells you he loves you, and that he could never let you go because you mean so much to him? Would he choose you over his friends? Over Scott, over his dad? Does he know how lucky he is to have you?**

**(9:25) Because I would. Because you deserve it.**

**(9:27) You deserve everything you want.**

**(9:45) Malia?**

**(9:48) Look, I'm sorry. I just had to say it.**

**(10:13) Malia, will you please answer my texts?**

**(10:37) Okay, fine.**

_(12:03) I did it._

**(12:08) What do you mean?**

_(12:11) I broke up with Stiles._


	13. Time

(3:13) So I'm not sure if what you told me earlier was you breaking up with me or not.

_(3:16) Oh it was._

_(3:16) Has to be._

(3:17) What do you mean?

_(3:18) I mean, for me it was. It was me breaking up. So, I mean. It has to be that way for you too, right?_

(3:20) Right.

_(3:22) Cool._

(3:24) But... Won't you tell me why? It wasn't very clear.

_(3:25) Wait, do I need a reason to break up?_

(3:26) No, absolutely not. Let's just break up for no reasons.

_(3:28) I do, right?_

_(3:28) But I didn't know that!_

(3:30) So you don't have any reasons?

_(3:32) Well, no._

(3:33) But what we had was nice, wasn't it?

_(3:36) It was. _

(3:37) So why?

_(3:40) Because nice isn't enough anymore._

(3:42) What?!

_(3:49) I don't know. I don't want a nice relationship, I want a breathtaking relationship with passion and love and being in somebody's arms at night while they tell me they love me and that they could never let me go because I mean something to them._

(3:53) But that's bullshit Malia.

(3:55) That's a Gary Marshall movie. Not real life.

_(3:57) Who's that?_

(4:01) Nevermind. That's just not what happen in real life, you'll never find somebody like that.

(4:04) I'm sorry to crash your dreams.

_(4:12) I just don't think we are what is best for the other. And I want what's best for you. I do._

_(4:13) And I want what's best for me too._

(4:15) That's your reason, right? You found somebody else. There's another guy in your life.

_(4:18) It's not that, Stiles._

(4:19) So you're not dating anybody?

_(4:21) No, I'm not._

(4:23) Cool, because I don't want that to happen.

_(4:26) What do you mean?_

(4:30) I mean, it would tear my heart into pieces, if you were dating somebody else.

_(4:32) Oh..._

(4:35) So I hope you're not.

_(4:37) I'm not._

(4:38) So... friends?

_(4:40) Friends._

_(4:44) We can still share pizzas._

**(12:41) Wait you what?**

**(1:19) Malia, you did what?**

_(5:32) I know I should have told you._

**(5:36) Yeah you should have. What happened?**

_(5:39) It's just... everything you said. It made me think about what I wanted in life, and you were right. Two people loving pizzas is a lousy way of starting a love story._

**(5:41) I wonder what you think about two people starting to texts each other randomly, then.**

_(5:44) Don't make it about us. It's not._

**(5:46) It's not?**

_(5:47) It's not. It's about me._

**(5:49) It doesn't make us... anything more than friends?**

_(5:52) No. _

**(5:54) Why?**

**(5:55) I told you, I'm willing to try and give you everything you want.**

**(5:56) I've never wanted to be with someone that much.**

_(6:01) First of all, because we never talked face to face. You could have a terrible accent and I wouldn't know about it, but it could be a deal breaker._

**(6:03) Liar, you've heard my voice before.**

_(6:05) Okay, okay._

_(6:07) We can't be together. Because I told Stiles there was nobody else in my life._

**(6:09) Which is a lie.**

_(6:10) Yes, which is a lie. 'Cause there's you. But you're not my boyfriend._

**(6:12) But I could be. I swear, I am, sort of, boyfriend material.**

_(6:14) It's not the problem._

**(6:17) I thought you were planning on telling him everything.**

_(6:18) And I freaked out. I saw him outside the school right after you sent me that long text about how he should be acting with me, and how he should love me. I simply walked to him and said "we're done", and walked away._

**(6:20) Wait, really? Just like that?**

_(6:22) Just like that. Nothing more. So he texted me to know why, and... I didn't want to tell him about you. About us. I just told him I had no specific reasons._

**(6:24) But why not?**

_(6:26) 'Cause it's our secret. And I like it, having a secret._

**(6:30) Malia, I really do like you. But I can't stay a secret forever. Unless you think I'm not good enough for you or something.**

_(6:33) I actually think you deserve better than me._

_(6:35) But you seem pretty crazy about me, so..._

**(6:37) I am not crazy about you.**

**(6:38) But I do care for you. A lot.**

_(6:40) And I do too._

**(6:41) So where's the problem?**

_(6:43) It's too late now. I told Stiles I wasn't dating someone else. I can't show up at school tomorrow and be with you._

_(6:45) We really, really, should try to talk. Face to face. In real life._

**(6:47) Yeah, maybe you are right.**

_(6:48) Give me time, please, Isaac._

_(6:49) I want to be with you, too._

_(6:49) But now isn't the right moment._

**(6:52) I'll give you all the time in the world, if you want to. That's how much I want to be with you.**


End file.
